


Whatever may happen

by Luna_sharp618



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Arthur is a sensitive marshmallow, Cuddling, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lies and Deception, M/M, Mentions of Past Murder, Mentions of past sexual relations, Tears, arthur dent crying, basically mention of all the crimes khan committed, khan gets hit in the head with a folder, khan noonien Singh crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_sharp618/pseuds/Luna_sharp618
Summary: Once upon a time Arthur Dent was given a folder that contained all the crimes the man he loved had ever committed. Being the man he is, Arthur never opened it. Until fate caused him to find it buried inside his bedside draw. What he reads disgusts him immeasurably and  has disastrous effects on  how he thinks of the man he loves.





	Whatever may happen

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to thank the amazing Thrilmalia for giving me the inspiration to write this. 
> 
> I also hope everyone enjoys this, do not worry there will be a happy ending i promise.

It was late in the evening when Arthur roused from his idle state upon the sofa. His belly full of tea and the half a pack of digestives he devoured through his so called ‘pyjama day’. He spent the day alone while khan worked up on the bridge, captaining the ship and all those other captain duties he does. 

Languidly, Arthur stretched fully as he heaved himself from his nest of couch cushions and the Afghan Khan and he picked up on Venus a couple years ago. He was in desperate need of a shower. Just one sniff under his armpit could tell anyone that was indeed true. Sleepily he shuffled across the room toward their bedroom door as to route around his bedside draws for his towel. As it is common knowledge that when traveling the galaxy it is essential to always keep your towel close to your person at all times. 

He opened the top draw to find the usual collection of bedside items; phone charger, loose change, stray batteries, a nearly empty bottle of cologne, a half empty bottle of lubricant (for the more intimate embraces shared under the covers) And his trusty towel stuffed at the bottom. 

He pulled it out from the bottom of the draw, not caring too greatly for the other items that were disrupted by the action. Not that he cared, he could easily correct them after he has a shower. His attention did, however divert from the promise of a shower when he noticed the black folder lying devilishly in wait at the base of the draw. 

His mind sparked at the memory of how he attained this folder. How it was given to him with a sadistic sneer of how “it would change his whole opinion about Khan” while he was detained by Star fleet officers. He, of course refused to read it but he also refused to show it to Khan. He only kept it if his curiosity ever peaked, like it had just now. 

Slowly he sat on the mattress, his bottom dipping into soft padding, as he gently pulled the folder out from under the loose change and stray batteries. For a while he held it in his hands, weighing out whether a quick peak would be informative or destructive. He sat upon the mattress, silently reading the folder’s title ‘John Harrison: case file’. Curiosity roused him fully and before he could stop himself he had flipped a page to read horrors he has been ignorant to for so long. 

His eyes widened at the facts, the stories and the charges that were assigned to the man he loves. So many things he hadn’t known, so many deaths and crimes beyond contemplation. He had known none of this. Sure he knows Khan is an outlaw and a murderer, but never of the magnitude he was being told by the papers before him. How could he ever look Khan in the eye? How could he share the same bed as this monster? How could he allow himself to make love to such a man? 

His eyes brimmed with oncoming tears that didn’t stop even when he read the last word of the last report. The tears didn’t stop when he curled himself into a ball. The tears didn’t stop when he heard the front door slide open and they definitely didn’t stop when Khan entered with warm words of concern upon his tongue. 

———  
Khan entered the bedroom to the sound of his lover crying upon the bed. His guard raised as he approached the bed to comfort Arthur.  
“Arthur, what’s wrong?” He asked sincerely, preparing to help soothe his partner back into contentment. 

He wasn’t however, prepared for a folder to be flung at his head by a hysterical Arthur Dent. In his confusion he watched his dear beloved scramble away from him. His breath hitched at the look of pure horror that was plastered on his face as he looked at Khan directly with his teary eyes. 

Khan looked down at the folder which smacked him in the forehead. Dread flooded through his body when his vision caught sight of the title. He hasn’t seen his fake name written down in so long, he felt like he had been dropped in cold water as old memories coursed through him. 

Khan immediately turned back toward the bed with wide eyes and parted lips. He stood and stared at Arthur with a face of horror, the folder clutched in his hands. 

“How much did you read?” He asked in a calm tone.

Arthur just curled himself further away from Khan’s gaze while the tears kept pouring down his face. 

“Arthur I-“ he began to take a step towards his the bed but was stopped by the visible flinch Arthur’s body gave in response. 

He took a step back, pain souring through him as his heart shattered. Never did he want to see Arthur afraid of him. Not this beautiful person he wished to make his husband. 

“Arthur please, I would never hurt you” he said from the corner of the room. His eyes brimming with sadness as he focused on the crying form of his boyfriend. 

“Ju-just go away!” Arthur yelled in response. He didn’t turn his head to meet Khan’s gaze, He just kept whimpering into the pillow, soaking it with tears and sorrow. 

“ok” he whispered across the room, his voice was so small it wouldn’t be surprising if Arthur didn’t hear It. 

Khan hesitantly took a step back. He loved Arthur and would obey anything he wished, no matter how soul crushing. He turned his back away from his lover and proceeded out of the door. 

He then rested his back against the door and turned his head down to the damned source of their pain. 

He wanted to rip it up. Set it on fire. Chuck it out into the vacuum of space where it could freeze and float forever.

Instead he flipped a page open, it had indeed been a long time since he’d seen his old name assigned to his photograph. 

Anger bubbled up in him as he remembered all the pain and destruction the past brought. His face twisted in anger as he flipped to the second page. 

Lies. All lies. Fanciful and twisted truths. These accounts didn’t happen. These sources weren’t real. Khan didn’t deny that there were acts of treason and murder on his hands but the extra details were not his doing. 

He read through the entire book swiftly and his blood boiled with unbridled rage. There was nothing about his plight. His sacrifice. His torture. His torment. Nothing about his reasons. 

A tear rolled down his face as he thought of all his hardship. All of the trials he had to go through to get his family back. Khan wiped his tear away quickly as he tried to think of what was brought to him out of the darkness of those hardships. 

He has his crew again. He has a commanding role. He has a ship and he has his Arthur. Sweet, beautiful Arthur, a man of his own to love and cherish. A man he has vowed to protect from harm at all costs. A man who was at this moment terrified of him and cowering in the bed where they have held each other and made love in the safety of the blankets. 

He held the folder loosely in his hands, not caring if it falls through his grip and land upon the floor as if it meant nothing to him. Khan let his head knock back onto the door as another tear seeped from his eye and rolled down the expanse of his face. 

He listened to the choked sobbing of his dear Arthur through the wall. It was a hateful sound that felt like a stab info his chest with every sharp inhale and shuddering exhale. Oh how desperately he wanted to go and scoop Arthur into his arms and dry his tears. He would give anything just to hold him close to his chest until his shaking ceased and lull him into a peaceful contentment. 

Khan stood there for what seemed like hours, straining his ears to hear Arthur’s breathing, imagining any conceivable way he could put this right. With every thought came the unbearable expression of fear in his beloved’s eyes. He couldn’t bare to witness that again. 

So there he stayed, outside like an obedient dog, under Arthur’s order. He couldn’t imagine to leave this door. Arthur may have wanted him to go away but by god he wasn’t going to any further than necessary. So if that meant standing out side this door all night, that is where he would stay. 

Fiercely he listened to Arthur’s breathing as it began to faintly even out. Arthur was finally falling asleep. 

His mind though tried to blindly convince him that he could silently creep into the bed and just lay beside him. Watch his chest rise and fall delicately with every small breath. To see his eyelids flutter as he dreams. Would he flinch away from him even in sleep? Or would he naturally curl up to him as he usually does? 

Khan sighed at the reminiscent thought of how Arthur so deliciously seeks protection from him even in his most vulnerable state. To see that once more would most definitely be a comfort to his broken heart. Damn his mind for tricking him with such temptation. 

Slowly he opened the bedroom door and scanned the room. The light was still on as he stepped forward, eyes trained upon Arthur’s sleeping form. Sneakily he crept toward the bed, holding his breath and clutching the folder that caused the cracking within their relationship. 

Arthur had fallen asleep on top of the covers and so Khan decided that is how he would sleep too. Gently he crawled atop the covers and laid down, paining him so to lay so far from his lover’s reach. His body yearned to curl around Arthur’s form, wishing to protect him from harm as he slept peacefully in his arms. 

“Kha?” Arthur mumbled sleepily as his head moved on the pillow. 

Khan ached to hold him and soothe him back into contentment but all he could do was lie still and listen to his lover sniffle into his pillow.

“Khan?” He whimpered once more, his voice giving away how awake he really was. Arthur’s body curled in upon itself as he coiled further from his boyfriend’s reach. 

“Arthur” he pleaded quietly, pausing when he noticed Arthur’s breathing hitch in his throat. “Please listen to me” 

Silence shrouded them muchlike the inky darkness of space which lay just beyond the walls of their room. 

“Arthur” Khan began, staring gravely up at the ceiling. He couldn’t bare to watch Arthur coil away from him anymore than he had. “That folder, those words...they are true and they are false” he paused for the words to sink in.

Arthur did not respond, he just laid on his side with his lips pressed into a hard line. His eyes fixed upon the wall as he listened to Khan explain himself. 

“I don’t deny that I have done horrible things. Things I am not proud of or wish to do again. But I would, I would do them again if I was put under same circumstances” Khan said into the darkness. “That is the honest truth in which the folder presents. But it lies most twistedly in other aspects” he paused to swallow down the rawness of his throat as he felt his voice on the verge of breaking. 

“Arthur, they had my crew. My family” he flinched at the small gasp that escaped from Arthur’s lips. “They were Locked away from my reach. I was kept there under that information- forced to work for them, create weapons of destruction. Only possibly by my savagery” his voice broke in the darkness. 

“I only had one chance to save them, to free myself and the people I love from the clutches of those sadists in Star fleet” Khan slowly wiped the tears that brimmed in his eyes before rolling on his side to look at Arthur’s curled body. “I would never hurt you, Arthur. I would never lay a dishonourable hand upon you. I love you. I only wish to protect you, to love you, I want to cherish you, give you anything you wish, I cannot survive with out you” He pleaded to Arthur’s back, shaking with the sorrow that laced is words. His hand tentatively reached out to trace over Arthur’s shoulder. 

Abruptly the red head turned to face Khan, tears brimming in his beautiful blue eyes.  
“Is that true?” He croaked out as his lip quivered. 

“Yes” Khan gasped back at him, sincerity saturating his voice as a tear traveled down the side of nose. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry” Arthur wailed before he flung his arms around Khan’s shoulders and pulling his mouth toward his own. Khan melted into the teary embrace as his arms instinctively wrapped around the shivering body of his lover. 

“Oh Khan, I-I” Arthur stammered as they broke apart. His hand reaching up to cup his cheek and use his thumb to wipe away his pitiful tears. 

“Shh Shh, it’s okay, hush now” Khan soothed him while stroking stray strands of hair from his face as he kissed him again and again until they were both tired and in need of sleep. 

Khan laid him down under the duvet and held him securely against his chest. His strong hand resting upon Arthur’s heart, to feel it thrum steadily under his palm as a constant reminder to who his own heart beats for. Lovingly he buried his nose into the untameable thatch of red hair he adored so much, and inhaled the familiar scent of tea and lavender soap. 

Arthur snuggled closer back into the embrace, wishing to be as close as possible to the man he loved most deeply. Khan smiled at the innocent gesture. 

Together they laid in a sweet slumbering embrace. Knowing that whatever may happen they will always be safe in the arms of one another.


End file.
